


Musings of Cain

by vvolfandhound



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Brothers, Dark Past, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvolfandhound/pseuds/vvolfandhound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is what you make of it they say. Vergil has a few thoughts about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Musings of Cain

You've always been vulgar.

Second grade comes to mind; you were nearly expelled for your tongue. Mother managed to convince them, told them that she didn't know where you came into that language and that herself was appalled by it and had scolded you many times on it. They believed her; why wouldn't they? She spoke the truth. How many dinners did you go without for your mouth? How many times was your mouth washed out with soap? I lost count of the many times you came to me, bitterly grumbling as your tried to cough up the taste. You were quite… humorous in those moments.

We are opposites brother; I am ice to your fire, silver to your gold, evil to your good. We are Cain and Able, I am Cain, you are Able. Sadly, the story did not end that way. It was I who was fell, it is you who shall never wash the blood away.

I digress though; that is not news to you. It is a story you lived, and knowing you and how close you are to your human blood, you remember it well. I, sadly, forgot it. For years things were a haze, a wall erected in my mind. I kept me docile and a puppet. You freed me, so I have one thing to thank you for. My existence now may not be great but it is preferable to my earlier fate.

Mother told us one night, sitting on the sofa as a blaze flickered in the fireplace, holding us to her body, of our infancy. We were inseparable. You would cry if I was away brother. We always had to be together. She thought it odd, and laughed about it. You scoffed. I merely watched on in indifference. That was three days before… well, you know.

Mundus attempted to break me using her. He conjured up a fake her, blonde hair, blue eyes, it was Eva in appearance, but that was all. I was revolted. How dare he use her image. His mistook my anger over his use of her image as anger towards Mother. "She abandoned you, died for Dante when you were dragged into hell." For a moment, pain had flared in my heart. I remembered the days when those had been my thoughts as well.

It was youth. I had made a name for myself as fierce, a challenge to go against. You were in the eighth grade. Humorously, I am the smart twin but I never attended middle school and I still find that algebra trumps me. That is beyond the point. Youthful I was, hateful too. I hated mother, blamed her for the past I'd lived through, the torment, pain, and torture.

You see, you had luck on your side that day. She hid you, and your sword wiped you memories. It was not so for me. The demons found me, and the dragged me into hell, to Mundus. You see, when you killed the demon Nelo Angelo, it was unfortunately not my first time as one of Mundus' pawns. I was then to. Call me Cinderella if you well, but he had me sweeping floors and making beds. It was his mansion in the underworld, where all he pawns lived under one roof. Some had human forms, some had humanoid forms, others not at all. They all lived there though, under one roof. It was a twisted version of the Addam's Family.

Eventually he saw potential in me and tried to break me, make me swear allegiance to him. He even promised to be my father. Thinking of it makes me chuckle. He was a fool. At that point I hated my lineage, wished to just be a nameless demon, but I wasn't stupid. I would never ally myself (willingly) with the enemy of my father. I played along though until I was given enough freedom to escape.

I was still in hell, but out of his domain. I gained power quickly, wielded Yamato and made them all fear me. It was a beautiful sight, them cowering and weeping before me. It was a beautiful feeling as well when my blade cut through them. Morbid, yes, but beautiful. I suppose in the human world, I would be considered a monster, a psychopath. In Hell though, that is a part of nature. It is strange when that is not you.

I gained rank one might say, had minions of my own. That was not for me though, I preferred a solitary path, and that point I had grown bored of my little section of Hell. Going outside of my dominion meant risking falling under Mundus again so there was only one path that made much sense: the human world.

By this point we were seventeen. You were a senior in high school, though your attendance was so abysmal you would not graduate. I found you quickly. I had known you were alive for a very long time; Mundus had tried to rile hate in me towards you. As much as I hate him, it worked. I hated you. To add to that, I also hated mother than for reasons I've already stated. I seethed in silence, watching you goof off, play the part of Tony. I knew killing you would give me no satisfaction; you didn't even know who I was or why I hated you.

You know where this goes. I don't have to continue, and even if I did, you wouldn't listen.

My loss in the event I do not speak of caused me to rethink. Pacing in my throne room, I wondered. Was my hatred rightful? Had mother really abandoned me? No. The answer came easily, slipping into my hands like water. She did not hate me; she simply hadn't had enough time. I changed my tune towards her, and towards father (well, sort of), but not towards you. I will always hate you brother.

In the demon world it is a fact that twins aren't supposed to exist. When demon women are pregnant with twins, one twin will eat the other and only one will be born. The rare occasions twins have been born, it is always the same. One will live a glorious life, while the other will live a life full of pain. Guess, my brother, who got what part. I trust you are not dense enough to believe you got the part of pain.

I spoke with God once, or the closest thing reality holds to the concept of a God. I suppose one could call her fate. She explained to me that your story had been written, and that my plotline had been shoe-horned in. I queried why it was you, the younger twin, who had fate when I did not. She shrugged her shoulders and said it doesn't make sense.

What happens next in this story, you know. I raised Temen-ni-Gru, I was manipulated by Arkham, together we fought him, and together we fought. I lost. Again. Someone with a pride such as mind, losing to you, a fool, was excruciating. I assume you've guessed what comes next; I went up against Mundus again. He still felt kinship for me, but realized his feelings were not reciprocated. He tried to break me in a gentle manner, those feelings of kinship again, but finally threw his arms up and forced my reality into that of Nelo Angelo.

I hate it when it is assumed I am dead. I understand why; Mundus is not known for mercy. I've already explained it though. Mundus had no children, he saw me as his though for whatever sordid reason. He spared me because of those kinship feelings, and in turn I returned to my own domain. That is where I've been since, brewing in my throne room.

I've wondered if you will ever wander across my path. I've also wondered if you have ever speculated what my life was. Somehow I doubt, yet not. I am not unfamiliar with that; brother, you confuse me. The average person would read my story and their head would spin. It does not have that effect on me. There is only one thing in this world that does, and that is you.

 


End file.
